Happy Halloween?
by RandomlyBoredWolfy
Summary: Ever wonder why Zoey Howashina always gets gloomy during Halloween? Natsume and Mikan are determined to find out, while their replationship will either increase or decrease through the progress. FIRST FANFIC! NxM
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Normal P.O.V.**

A 16-year-old girl walked through the halls carrying a black skateboard that had a skull and crossbones on the bottom, along with a few images of broken hearts around it. Everyone continued to stare at the quiet goddess, her black thick hair ended a few inches below her shoulders, and her sweeping bangs covered her left eye, and half of her right eye, the little bit of her striking blue eyes would easily let a person get memorized by them.

She wore a black silk ribbon around her neck as a choker, black skinny jeans, a white T-Shirt that had a cartoon skull on it and on the side of its head was a little pink bow, along with a three quartered sleeved black shirt under that. Her black skater shoes with hot pink laces stood out, and a purple bubble popped, revealing to people she was chewing gum. Her goddess looks weren't what people stared at her though; they were looking at the black feathery angel-looking wings that rested on her back. They were in the smaller version, so from a front view, you only saw a few inches of the feathery tips, and floating a little bit above her head was a black halo that had a little dark purple glow around it.

Murmurs like _'I wonder what her Alice is. No one knows, they only have seen her different kinds of wings.' _And _'Why is she so quiet around Halloween? She always gets to serious and rebellious too. She usually tries to just stay in her circle of friends, but I guess on Halloween, her attitude changes…'_ The girl, Zoey Howashina, slung her black and white backpack over one shoulder, taking out a black sketchbook and a pencil, before opening her locker and placing her skateboard, and backpack in. She took out a small black and white binder that had a charcoal sketched picture of a pumpkin that looked lifelike. She walked to her class and sat down next to her desk partner, Natsume Hyuuga, and opened her sketchbook, instantly sketching. The boy had his feet up and was looking lazily at her drawing with one eye while the other was closed.

"Whatcha drawin' today demon girl?" The raven-haired boy asked boredly. Zoey ignored his insult at her wings and they disappeared while she finished the drawing. She finally held up a picture that showed a foggy evening night, stars twinkling, and it was a scene over water. The outline of trees was shown, but fire was spread across the water. The sketched picture looked so _real._ "Hmm… pretty good demon girl. You might wanna' add more shadows to the lake where the trees are. Now can I see the other drawings?" Zoey nodded quietly and handed him the sketchbook, only murmuring quietly a

"Be careful, if anything happens to it, I'll make sure you're cursed through Halloween for centuries…" Natsume took no notice as he carefully looked through the pictures. One in particular he liked, it was of a scene where there were sakura trees with their petals in the wind, and standing next to the tree was an angel. The angels' clothes were shaded in black, along with the wings, giving it a look like Zoey. "Good job." He finally whispered to her bluntly as class started, and he handed the book back. "Thanks"

As school ended, Zoey stood up and walked to her locker, grabbing her backpack and skateboard, and then carefully placing her stuff in her pack. She slung it over one shoulder, slammed the locker closed, and white wings appeared. Everyone gasped at the sight, never had they seen her look so peaceful and angelic before.

The raven-haired girl plopped her skateboard the ground right there and skated through the hallway, rushing by people and yelling teachers, her wings gradually growing longer until they stretched overhead and the tips of the feathers ended at the back of her knees. Zoey's eyes were shadowed by bangs, and with the never-ending comments, her wings started to appear black once again. She burst through the doors and into the sunlight, kicking the skateboard up to catch it in her hands as fly out of sight, in the direction of her dorm balcony. She landed peacefully and silently, her wings and halo once again white and a little glow seeming to come off her. She sat down at the desk in the dorm and took out the sketchbook, immediately flipping to a new page.

In the back of the girls' head, a song replayed over and over, it had always done that. Zoey started to sketch a new picture in charcoal, and when she was done, it showed a porch that was lit with jack-o-lanterns. Bats flew above the seemingly old house, and there were dead trees in the front lawn, and scattered on the lawn were leaves. A full moon hung over the house, clearly giving it a Halloween look. Zoey smiled at the picture, she loved Halloween. She picked up the sketchbook, a bag of charcoal, and a few sketching pencils and erasers. The demonic girl took a leap out the window, falling 5 stories before landing gracefully on a tree branch. She swung herself down to ground level under a tree with orange and brown leaves, opening the sketchbook, and staring at the picture. She softly sang a song, as if it was made for her, students staring at her beautiful singing as she went along. What scared people was… her white angelic wings and halo were appearing as she sung, not the expected demon or dark angel wings.

**Boys and girls of every age,**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see,**

**This, our town, of Halloween.**

**This is Halloween, This is Halloween,**

**Pumpkins scream at the dead of night,**

**This is Halloween everybody make a scream,**

**Trick or Treat till' the neighbors gunna' die of fright,**

**In this town, everybody SCREAM,**

**In this town of Halloween…**

**(This is Halloween, I like the Panic! At the Disco version… I DO NOT OWN!!)**

Zoey's song was interrupted as her raven-haired desk partner looked over her shoulders, looking at her new sketch. "That one looks pretty realistic eh, angel girl?" Natsume said in a cool tone. Zoey looked up at him in confusion when he called her 'angel girl' and he laughed, pointing to her wings. She looked at them in surprise, and then they quickly disappeared. He looked at her in confusion this time, and she whispered in a low tone, "I don't like looking like what I'm not. I'm not meant to be an angel… I'm the thing people fear during this time of the year. I'm a demon." Zoey curled up into a ball, leaning on the sakura tree as Natsume sighed, patting his best friends' head comfortingly. He knew she thought of her of a monster, when in reality; she was the angel she denied herself as. _'By the end of this year, I'll make sure to have everyone and most importantly herself calling her 'angel' _Natsume thought while sighing. She was always caring about her friends, ignoring herself. The only problem was her temper. When she got mad and her wings appeared, usually the dark angel wings, people got scared and called her 'demon girl.'

Next week was Halloween, and with Mikan's help, he was sure he could transform his depressed friend.

To be Continued…

**Wolfy:** Ok, its not ZoeyxNatsume, their just friends for like, four years, it's a story on how Mikan and Natsumes' relationship will either improve or decrease by them helping Zoey. Is it a good idea? And **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** do the poll on my page, I NEED to know.


	2. IMPORTANT Author Note, July 29th 09

**Wolfy: Ok,** **Well this is a** **VEERRRRYYY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!!!**

**I am posting this on all my current stories: **

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me,**

**Happy Halloween?, **

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori, **

**I Don't Love You, and finally, **

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**

The reason I'm this on ALL my stories, even my songfic and the ones that are on hold, is because it is a VERY important Author's Note that shouldn't be overlooked.

I'll start with the bad news… If I don't update for over 6 months, meaning: No new Profile info, No new stories, No Author Notes, No Updates on my DeviantART account, Not a WORD AT ALL it means I'm one of two kinds of dead.

First kind, I might have given up on Fanfiction because of complications of real life for a while. I might not update for another 3 months.

Second kind is… well… dead, dead. You know, six feet underground in a coffin. I'll admit, I've had thoughts, but not recently… long story short, someone committed suicide all because of a heartbroken mistake once. I was only… eleven? Not telling how long ago that was…

Any, now to bad, but not-dead-dead bad news! Heres the scoop on all my stories!!

**.X.x.X. Alice Stories.X.x.X.x**

**The Fairytale Life is NOT for Me**: I'm writing up the chapters, its long, so no worries. I'm gonna write about… 3 more pages though. I wanna make it up to all my beloved readers! Still gonna be a cliffy though xD

**Happy Halloween?**: Still on hold, until I finish The Fairytale Life is NOT for me… Might delete it, it seems worthless right now, plus I just started it randomly…

**Long Lost Love? Or Friend?**: On hold, may delete too…

**X.x.X. Chara Stories.X.x.X.x.**

**[NEW STORY] Week Well Spent:** This was my writers-block-cure/super-story that I'm still writing… and I was talking about earlier. I have all the current chapters in my notebook that I need to type… which I PROMISE TO MY DEAD GRANDMA CAROL DEATHMANS GRAVE I WILL DO AFTER I WRITE THIS!!

**The Life of a Gothic Teenager: Amu Hinamori: **Ok people, LISTEN TO ME. I NEEEEEED IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENED FOR HER PAST!! I'll even write three oneshots, with your pairing of chose, dedicated to the person who has the perfect idea!! **PM ME YOUR IDEAS, DON'T REVIEW SO OTHER PEOPLE STEAL YOUR IDEAS!!!**

Don't ask me why I wrote something without thinking, it's just my over-excited side… T.T **I might rewrite this stories chapters, so be prepared!!!**

**I Don't Love You: **Nothing for this story… 'cuz its finished!

**[NEW ONESHOT COLLECTION] A Series Of Fortunate and Unfortunate Events: **Yeah, I know, ubber dubber long title. But, this is where I will write most of my dedicated oneshots, and when I'm in the need to write humor.

I will write another oneshot for this story and I'll give you guys a few hints on what it's about. **Amuto, Angst, Death.** I feel a little depressed 'cuz its raining right now, that's why it sounds depressing xDDD

**FINAL NOTE::::** Well… this is it. I hope to update all the stories that aren't on hold lately.

I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging… I updated my profile recently though so my story section is after my Updates section and its neater!! Hehe… -nervous sweatdrop-

**I love you all my reviewers!!!!**


End file.
